What happens when watermelons come into play
by AlbinoJellyfish
Summary: a little something i whipped up fora test run. my first story, R&R! Please! What in the world will happen when the mugiwara crew purchase watermelons to smash? romance, of course! zolu, fluff! nothin' too serious.


**Wooh~ my first story! At first, I wasn't expecting it to turn into anything except for stupid stuff, but look at what happened! Anyway, this is a test drive, to see if people like my stuff. A lot of my other stories will probably be longer, and more meaningful, and a little less random. I hope you guys (and gals) like it! Remember to review!**

**What happens when watermelons come into play.**

It was a cool morning on the Going Sunny, the Mugiwara crew had just departed from a somewhat friendly island, where they had purchased some watermelons from a nice young lady (who Sanji immediately started hitting on) near the docks. They had been in a hurry, so Luffy and Zoro were forced to carry all eight of them, which wasn't actually much of a problem for their immense amounts of strength, no matter how clumsy they could be at times. Now, as the sun lifted through the dark blue, cloudless sky, Nami had determined it to be the time that they would smash them. Of course, Luffy had been all for the idea, rocketing towards her from his post on the bow of the ship as soon as he heard her proposal. In doing so, he had successfully ran straight into Zoro, resulting in their current position. Luffy was sitting on top of Zoro's waist, his stomach facing Zoro's head.

As Zoro lifted his head, cringing from the impact, he glared at Luffy in a manner that clearly indicated the words: "get" and "off". When Luffy moved to get off, however, Zoro hadn't failed to miss the small pink blush that had formed on Luffy's plump cheeks. Wondering just what in the world was wrong with the boy, Zoro watched as Luffy resumed his regular behavior, laughing and apologizing not-so-sincerely to the collapsed swordsman. He quickly dismissed the thought, though; as the boy then proceeded to fetch the various things they would need for the watermelon smashing.

Soon, the entire crew had assembled on the main deck, shooting Nami some questioning looks as she continued to giggle, with a mischievous smirk on that subtly tanned face of hers. Little did they know, she had just witnessed one of the most interesting exchanges between their captain and first mate she had seen. Sure, she had known that Luffy and Zoro had become nakama before any of the others had even met the both of them, but she hadn't expected such a… progression in Luffy's viewpoint.

Deciding who would go first with the drawing of sticks, the results were as follows; Franky, Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, and then Luffy. As expected, the boy had protested, but was quickly silenced by an annoyed navigator.

When Franky had announced his start with a "SUPA!", things only went downhill. As he swung the stick with his blindfold on, he narrowly missed hitting the main mast, nearly going overboard in the process. The only thing that had prevented his almost inevitable stumble over the railing was Robin's quick reaction time. She had bloomed a few hands from the wood, and managed to push Franky away from the path his wild swing had led him on. On his way back around, he barely noticed the sudden change in direction he had undergone, and managed to hit the poor melon, effectively smashing it into pieces all over the large platter Sanji had reluctantly handed over for their fun.

The next up was Chopper, having no problems finding the melon with his superb sense of smell, he transformed into heavy point suddenly, and yelled "RAAAH!" at the unsuspecting fruit, splitting it into neat pieces with both his fists. He then transformed back to his chibi form, and upon receiving praise from Usopp, Luffy, and Franky, the littlest reindeer gave a sheepish smile and a series of giggles in between his enthusiastic shouts of "that doesn't make me happy, you assholes!"

As the crew emitted countless rounds of laughter and giggles, Robin had stepped up to bat, saying "hai, hai, doctor-san, we all know it doesn't." with that signature smile of hers creeping onto her face. She had no troubles finding the melon in her blindfolded state, receiving assistance from the womanizing cook, as they exchanged small remarks of "over here, cook-san?", "HAI, ROBIN-CHWAN, NOW JUST SWING THOSE LOVELY ARMS OF YOURS, AND YOUR GOOD TO GO!".

The poor cook then received a heated glare from Zoro, and two pouts from Luffy and Usopp, each saying "you defeated the purpose!" in much different tones of voice. Sanji Immediately started a fight with the waiting samurai.

Sanji, Usopp, and Nami's turns all went in a similar way to Robin's, with Robin supporting Sanji, Chopper supporting Usopp (who declared he clearly hit the melon so hard, it had a delayed reaction, as he had to hit it two more times to get it to break), and Sanji supporting Nami.

Luffy sat through this, giggling and laughing as his hat bobbed up and down on his smiling face. Zoro had somehow managed to become encompassed in the rising and falling of his captain's chest, frantic, but well balanced as the small boy laughed. He was snapped out of it soon enough though, as Luffy called his name and declared it to be the marimo's turn. Zoro had to wonder just what had made him so obsessed with Luffy's breathing, soon concluding that it was because of the countless near-death situations the boy came into contact with over the amount of time they had spent together. He was always checking to make sure the boy was still breathing, he noticed, because although he had his well-justified expectations, one never knew when their time would come. For the second time that (now) afternoon, Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts by the impatient captain himself. Opting to use his swords, Zoro cut the melon into triangular pieces.

With everyone anxiously waiting the time they would get to dig into their melons, Luffy jumped up from his spot on the grass and hastily tied the blindfold onto his face. What everyone had failed to comment on, however, was how easy it was to see through the blindfold if you just opened your eyes. Deciding not to comment on this either, Luffy swung his arm in a circle, holding his shoulder as he did so, and stretched his fist forward, hitting it lighter than normally despite how he began the punch, the melon burst into pieces. As he swung his arm back into place, he licked his fist clean of the sweet melon juices.

With everyone's melons split into pieces and ready to eat, they all chanted "itadakimasu" in unison, and proceeded to stuff the fruit in their faces, some more messily than others. Luffy, of course, was the first to finish, managing to steal several other pieces from various other crewmates, avoiding the females and Sanji due to the blond haired cook and his somewhat violent nature. Zoro was the second to finish, glancing over at Luffy just because, and in the act of doing so, noticing that the small boy had a watermelon seed on his cheek. Proceeding to clean himself up (by wiping his hands and face on his shirt), he reached over to Luffy, using his thumb to wipe the invading food (if you could call it that) off of his face. It then occurred to him out of place it was to show any form of caring to that extent. Normally, he would've merely alerted the boy of the substance on his face, rather than bothering to move himself in doing it for him. An extremely visible blush then graced his features, as he then noticed his captain's grateful, yet somehow bashful smile, which was shot in Zoro's direction.

With this, Zoro was sent into deep thought that went as following:

It wasn't possible for him to… _like_ Luffy in a… _romantic way_, was it? Well, while he knew the boy was adorable, and cheerful, and bubbly, and determined, and stubborn, yet mysterious, and he respected him, and the captain _was_ sexy, - wait! Sexy? What was Zoro thinking? Though the mental question was proved to be unneeded, as Zoro took his thought to be proof that, yes, indeed, he did think of Luffy in a romantic way. Now he just wondered when this had started. He didn't need to know, of course, all he _really_ needed to know was how Luffy felt for him.

That thought process, though fairly short, had taken the swordsman 10 minutes to complete, and by then, the rest of the crew had almost completed cleaning up. Seeing his chance as Luffy went to put away the stick and blindfold (to where he would put them, no one knew), he power-walked (as strange as that sounds) after the boy.

As Luffy walked through the door, he noticed that Zoro had followed him- much to his surprise. He looked back to ask the swordsman what he was doing, and was greeted by the very serious-looking face of his love. Yes, Luffy had noticed his feeling only the night before in his hotel room on the island, but he was completely certain of them, nonetheless. So, as he saw the charming face of his first mate, looking as though not a thing in the world would prevent the swordsman from doing whatever it was that he planned to do, he immediately started to blush.

Zoro took note of his captain's blush, despite the darkness of the storage room, and took it as a good sign to continue. As he began, he was beyond nervous, though his face remained under its mask of feigned composure.

"So… Luffy…" Zoro said, uncertainty evident in his tone.

"Yeah, w-what's up, Zoro?" Luffy couldn't really help the crack in his voice, or his stuttering, as the level of his nervousness rose just as fast as the heat to his face.

"Um… I was thinking earlier, and I came to a conclusion about something that I think will interest you at least a little bit… that is, of course, if you're okay with it."

'_Okay that's a bit strange' _thought Luffy.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Well, you know…"

"Yeah?"

"Um.."

"Spit it out, already!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, I THINK I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

Luffy was not expecting this. The surprise was plainly written all over his face, with his eyes wide, pupils smaller than normal, and mouth agape. Zoro, however, thought he was adorable. Though Luffy thought his mouth was large enough to fit watermelon in at this point, it turned out it was only half open, making his face seem just a little more awestruck. He was blushing furiously, of course, and his obsidian eyes were somehow complimented by it.

Though indulging himself in the cuteness of Luffy's face, Zoro was inwardly panicking at the lack of an answer he was receiving. Luffy seemed to read his thoughts, as he stumbled slightly, dropping the items in his hands, and turning to face Zoro, stuttering and mumbling all over the place, scrambling to find his words. Finally, he seemed to catch a few, as he muttered something quickly in response to Zoro's statement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, I'm positive!"

"Thank goodness!"

With this, Luffy pounced on Zoro, giving his first mate one of the most telling hugs in history, his rubbery arms hooked on Zoro's neck, his legs wrapped around his waist. Coincidentally, he reminded Zoro of a monkey.

"W-What's that?" Zoro, not exactly understanding his captain's behavior, stuttered.

"I'm so glad Zoro, I was really scared! I thought you didn't feel the same way!"

This statement took a while to sink into the first mate's mind, as he pondered over the oh-so-obvious meaning. Soon, though the thought was registered and analyzed, the conclusion being that Luffy had recognized his feelings even before Zoro had. At this, Zoro mentally face-palmed from the excess amount of stupidity he harbored in the "romantic" section in his mind. It seemed as though that section was completely non-existant. Man, was he dense!

He then realized that he had kept the little monkey stuck to his chest waiting, and he hastily hugged the adorable boy back. It seems that both of them had forgotten about the things Luffy was supposed to be putting away, as well as the rest of their crew.

Right then, Nami came bursting through the door, yelling something similar to

"what in the world are you two doing in here?"

Her answer was quickly given to her, as she beheld the sight in front of her. Luffy was clinging onto Zoro like a monkey, face smushed into his chest, blush still visible. Zoro was smiling and blushing, hugging Luffy back. That was, until, he noticed her obnoxious and loud appearance. At this, he scowled. She got the message.

"P-Pardon the intrusion!" she said, sweat coating her face, a nervous smile on her face. Only when she closed the door, though, did the mischievous glint light up in the eyes which had perhaps seen too much.

Forgetting the previous intrusion, Zoro inquired that Luffy and him would definitely be together forever. Luffy then hugged him tighter, giggling softly and agreeing. They stayed like this until Zoro decided to place a soft kiss upon the boy's head. At this, Luffy let go and stood on his tippy-toes to give Zoro a peck on the cheek, before letting a beautiful smile grace his features (aimed at Zoro), and running out to resume his regular activities on the Going Sunny, apologizing for his slow pace. Zoro smiled and chuckled at his captain's actions, making a mental note to pay more attention to the rambunctious, hyper boy from now on.

**END~**

**Nihaha, review, pwease! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I'll try my best to deal with flames if you must! **


End file.
